Vörös rémálmok
by Emma83
Summary: Bombát találnak a CBI épületében. Milyen hatással lesz ez Jane és Lisbon kapcsolatára? Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok! Ez az első Mentalista történetem. Tetszik, nem tetszik? Minden véleményre kíváncsi vagyok!**

**Cím: Vörös rémálmok**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Nem az enyém.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon belépett az irodájába egy bögre kávéval a kezében, és néhány papírt félre tolva az asztalra helyezte. Tekintete a kanapéra tévedt, ahol Jane csukott szemmel és mozdulatlanul feküdt. Éppen úgy, mint néhány perce, mielőtt Lisbon a koffeines italért indult. Senki nem tudta megmondani, hogy ilyenkor valóban alszik-e vagy csak úgy tesz. Csendben figyelte, ahogy Jane mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt. Abban bízott, hogy legalább ilyenkor pihen egy kicsit, ha már az éjszakákat ébren tölti.<p>

„Ne nézz, miközben alszom! Ettől zavarba jövök." Jane hangjára összerezzent, és halvány pír öntötte el az arcát.

„Nem néztelek." Hazudta, majd az ajtó felé lépett, és egy gyors mozdulattal bezárta.

„Beszélnünk kell!"

Jane lassan felkelt és elnyomott egy ásítást, majd kíváncsi tekintettel nézett fel Lisbon-ra, aki újra a kanapé előtt állt karjait összefonva a teste előtt.

„A bombáról van szó." Amint kiejtette a szavakat, mindketten tudták, hogy miről beszél.

Pontosan egy hete történt az eset, amely minden dolgozót megrémisztett. A takarító személyzet egyik tagja az alagsori raktárba ment, ahol régi berendezési tárgyakat és néhány tisztítószert, takarításhoz használt eszközöket tartottak. Csak egy flakon fertőtlenítőt akart magához venni az aznapi munkájához, mikor felfedezte a bombát a helyiségben. Azonnal értesítették az illetékeseket, majd kiürítették az egész épületet. Az eset szerencsésen zárult, a szakértők még idejében hatástalanították a készüléket.

Lisbon még most is megborzongott a gondolattól, hogy ha az a takarító nem találja meg akkor és ott azt a bombát, már mindannyian halottak lennének. Az mentette meg az életüket, hogy éppen elfogyott a fertőtlenítésre használt folyadék. Ezt sokan egy kisebb fajta csodának tulajdonították.

„Gondoltál már arra, hogy ez esetleg Red John műve volt? Talán így akart bosszút állni, amiért elrontottad a szórakozását Darcy ügynökkel." Hangja határozott volt, és talán kicsit dühös is.

„Nem hiszem, hogy Red John ilyesmihez folyamodna." Jött a válasz, mely cseppet sem volt őszinte.

Jane is gondolt erre a lehetőségre, de nem akarta még jobban megijeszteni Lisbon-t, ezért inkább a tagadáshoz folyamodott. Bár ő volt az egyetlen akiben megbízott, mégis úgy érezte, jobb ha nem tud mindenről. De az ügynök nem hagyta annyiban a témát.

„Pedig logikus lenne. Szerintem nem véletlen az a tény, hogy éppen akkor voltunk megfigyelésen a Thomson ügyben, és emiatt nem tartózkodtunk az épületben. Téged nem akart megölni, csak azt akarta, hogy még jobban szenvedj." Egy pillanatra elhallgatott mielőtt folytatta. „Red John tudja, hogy ez a hely nem csak a munkahelyed, hanem az otthonod is. És hogy a csapat minden egyes tagját a barátodnak tekinted, vagy mintha a családod lennénk."

Lisbon csak figyelte a tanácsadót, aki a padlót bámulta. Ezeket a szavakat még sosem mondta ki egyikőjük sem nyíltan, bár mindketten érezték, hogy így van. A percek óta tartó kínos csend hatására kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, ezért az asztal felé fordulva felemelte a bögrét és kortyolt egyet a fekete italból.

„Igazad van." Jane hangjára újra megfordult a kanapé felé.

Ahogy tekintetük találkozott, mintha hirtelen lehullott volna az álarc, amit Jane minden egyes nap magára öltött, és amely mögé nagyon ritkán engedett betekintést, akkor is csak Lisbon-nak. Most ez is egy olyan pillanat volt, és az ügynök tudta mire célzott az imént. Hogy valóban a családjának tekintette a csapatot, és őszintén aggódott értük.

„Főnök! Újabb gyilkosság történt." Nyitott be Van Pelt néhány kopogás után, majd sietve távozott.

„Mennünk kell." Szólalt meg Lisbon.

„Igen, mennünk kell." Ismételte Jane, és lassan felállt a kanapéról.

Néhány másodpercig meg sem mozdultak, mintha valami láthatatlan erő miatt nehezükre esett volna elhagyni az irodát. Mindketten tudták, hogy amint kilépnek az ajtón, Jane-re visszakerül az a bizonyos álarc, és ez az egész szertefoszlik. De bármennyire is szerették volna ezt megakadályozni, csak némán bámultak egymásra, és a ki nem mondott szavak feszültséggel töltötték meg a szobát.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elkészült a folytatás. Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

><p>Lassan elővette a kulcsot, és elfordította a zárban. Sóhajtott egyet, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, belépett és tekintetével körbejárta a lakást. Látszólag minden ugyanolyan volt, mint máskor. Különféle jegyzetek az asztalra dobva, egy-két ruhadarab a fotelben, és néhány mosatlan edény a konyhában. De egy dolog mégis megváltozott. Szokatlan szorongás lett úrrá rajta, ahányszor hazajött. Amint felment a lépcsőn és megállt a hálószoba előtt, tudta, hogy miért érzett így. Mióta megtalálták a bombát a CBI épületében, Teresa Lisbon-t rémálmok gyötörték. Már egy hete, hogy minden éjjel remegve és verejtékben úszva, a saját sikoltására ébredt.<p>

„Zsaru vagyok. Veszélyes bűnözőkkel körülvéve, az életemet kockáztatva végzem a munkám, és mégis az alvás gondolata ijeszt meg leginkább. Ez nevetséges." Rázta meg a fejét a gondolatra, majd elindult a fürdőszoba irányába.

Egy gyors zuhany után felvette a pizsamáját, de bármennyire is fáradt volt, az ágy helyett a kanapét választotta. Bekapcsolta a tv-t, és ásítozva váltogatott a csatornák között, mígnem megállapodott egy régi fekete-fehér filmen. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és magára húzta a már előzőleg odakészített takarót.

* * *

><p>Másnap reggel ugyanolyan fáradtan lépett be az épületbe, ahogy tegnap este elhagyta azt. Az éjszakát a kanapén töltötte, és csak néhány percet látott az esti filmből, mielőtt elnyomta az álom. De a szörnyű rémképek most sem hagyták sokáig pihenni.<p>

„Helló, Főnök!" Köszöntötte Rigsby, mikor kiszállt a liftből. „Cho a kihallgató szobában van a Peterson ügy gyanúsítottjával. Van Pelt pedig most ellenőrzi, hogy hol járt az áldozat a halála napján."

„Segíts Cho-nak, és szóljatok, ha találtatok valamit. Jane és én elmegyünk a feleséghez." Körülnézett és újra megszólalt. „Nem láttad Jane-t?"

„Ma még nem." Hallatszott Rigsby válasza.

Lisbon bólintott egyet, majd az irodájába sietett. Leült az asztalhoz, és fejét a kezébe temette. A hajnal óta kínzó fejfájás csak nem akart szűnni. A fiókba nyúlva egy fájdalomcsillapító pirulát vett elő, majd a szájába dobta, és a magával hozott ásványvízzel leöblítette.

„Jó reggelt, Lisbon!" Jane lépett be az irodába, arcán a már jól ismert vigyorral.

„Végre előkerültél. Meg kell látogatnunk az áldozat feleségét." Fejébe újra belehasított a fájdalom, ahogy felállt a székről. „ A fenébe!"

„Jól vagy?" A tanácsadó arcán lévő vidámságot aggodalom váltotta fel.

Bár Lisbon nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól látta. A kimerültség és a fájdalom mintha rontott volna az ítélőképességén.

„Semmi bajom." Suttogta, miközben az ajtó felé intett, jelezve, hogy ideje indulniuk.

* * *

><p>Beszálltak a liftbe, és Jane megnyomta a gombot.<p>

„Mit csinálsz?" Törte meg a csendet Lisbon meglepett hangja, amikor észrevette, hogy az alagsor felé tartanak.

„Mutatok valamit." Válaszolta röviden a tanácsadó, majd a legalsó szintre érve sietve elhagyta a szűk helyiséget.

Lisbon próbált lépést tartani vele, miközben még mindig küzdött a szörnyű fejfájással.

„Nem tudom, hogy most miben sántikálsz, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekel. De most azonnal húzd vissza a hátsódat a liftbe, hogy végre elindulhassunk kihallgatni az áldozat feleségét. Ez parancs!" Kiáltotta dühösen.

„Ugyan már! Lazíts egy kicsit!" Szólt Jane miközben megállt egy ajtó előtt, majd a tőle megszokott módszerrel kinyitotta, és az ügynökre nézett. „Amúgy sem vagy a főnököm, ezért nem vagyok köteles teljesíteni a parancsot."

Lisbon sóhajtott egy nagyot, hogy lecsillapodjon, és ne akarja puszta kézzel megölni a szőke tanácsadót.

„Ezen a helyen találták meg a bombát. Mégis mit keresünk itt?" Kérdezte, majd belépett Jane után a raktárba.

A helyiség egy kisebb szobára hasonlított, tele székekkel és asztalokkal, melyek mind egymás hegyére-hátára voltak dobálva. Az egyik sarok tele volt takarításhoz használt felszereléssel.

„Ez az! Ezt akartam megmutatni." Jane elterült egy kanapén, és becsukta a szemét. „Megkérem majd Cho-t és Rigsby-t, hogy segítsenek ezt felvinni a tetőtérbe. Sokkal kényelmesebb, mint az ottani ágyam."

Észre sem vette Lisbon arcát, mely egyszerre tükrözött meglepettséget, kíváncsiságot és egy kis haragot is.

„Mégis hogy képzelted, hogy ezt csak úgy elviszed innen? Ráadásul honnan tudtad, hogy ez itt van?" Szemei Jane-re szegeződtek, miközben magyarázatot várt.

A tanácsadó ekkor felült, és megigazította a ruháját, mielőtt válaszolt.

„Miután megtalálták itt a bombát, lejöttem egy kicsit körülnézni. Akkor találtam ezt a csodás kanapét." Egy pillanatra lenézett a bútorra, majd elmosolyodott. „Amúgy sem kell már senkinek, különben nem lenne itt."

Lisbon épp arra készült, hogy elmagyarázza neki mennyi szabályt szegett meg azzal, hogy betört ide, és milyen következményekkel járna, ha ez kitudódna, mikor megcsörrent a telefonja.

„Lisbon." Szólt bele a készülékbe, miközben egy dühös pillantást küldött Jane felé.

Amíg Lisbon telefonált, a tanácsadó újra elnyújtózott a kanapén. És egyikük sem vette észre, hogy az ajtó már rég bezáródott mögöttük.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sajnálom, hogy ennyi ideig tartott a frissítés. Remélem ez a rész kicsit kárpótol a várakozásért. Jó olvasást! **

**És ne feledd, érdekel a véleményed, akár jó, akár rossz!**

* * *

><p>„Istenem!" Jane erre a szóra hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét, felült, és a hang irányába fordult.<p>

Abban a pillanatban Lisbon kezéből kicsúszott a telefon, és a padlóhoz csapódva darabokra hullott.

„Mi történt?" Kérdezte ásítozva a szőke tanácsadó.

„Azonnal el kell innen tűnnünk." Hallatszott Lisbon válasza, majd mit sem törődve a tönkrement telefonnal, sietve az ajtóhoz lépett.

Jane nézte, ahogy az ügynök lenyomta a kilincset, majd mivel az ajtó nem nyílt ki, újra rángatni kezdte.

„Mi történt?" Szólalt meg újra, miközben felállt a kanapéról.

Nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta, ahogy figyelte Lisbon-t, aki most már dühösen csapkodta az ajtót.

„A fenébe, nem nyílik." Hagyta abba Lisbon az ajtóval való küzdelmet, majd a tanácsadóhoz fordult. „Gyere és nyisd ki, ahogy szoktad."

Várakozóan tekintett Jane-re, aki csak a fejét rázta.

„Már nincs meg a speciális kulcsom. Eldobtam mielőtt beléptünk ide."

„A francba." Lisbon csak ennyit mondott, mielőtt remegni kezdett az idegességtől.

Jane közelebb lépett hozzá, majd lassan megérintette a karját, melynek hatására az ügynök kicsit megnyugodott, majd halkan megszólalt.

„Cho hívott az előbb. Találtak egy újabb bombát, ami 30 perc múlva robban, ezért kiürítették az épületet. Már megérkeztek a szakértők is, de nem biztosak benne, hogy ennyi idő alatt hatástalanítani tudják." Nyelt egy nagyot mielőtt folytatta. „Idelent nem hallatszik a riadó, és ilyen esetekben az alagsorban nem néz körül senki, mert itt nem szoktak emberek tartózkodni. Ezért azt sem tudják, hogy mi itt vagyunk. És már nem tudtam szólni Cho-nak, mert az ijedségtől elejtettem a telefont."

A tanácsadó meg sem tudott szólalni a hallottak után. Csak álltak némán, miközben mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak, hogy meg fognak halni.

Lisbon törte meg a csendet.

„ Add ide a telefonod. Talán még kijuthatunk"

Jane kotorászni kezdett a zsebeiben, majd sóhajtott egyet.

„A kanapén hagytam."

„A fenébe, Jane." Az ügynök szinte kétségbeesett, miután rájött, hogy az utolsó lehetőségük is elúszott. „Nem is itt kéne most lennünk, hanem az áldozat feleségénél, ahogy a többiek hiszik. A te hibád, hogy ez történik."

Amint kimondta az utolsó mondatot, már meg is bánta. Nem akart még jobban rontani a helyzeten.

„Sajnálom." Suttogta alig hallhatóan.

„Én sajnálom." Hallatszottak a tanácsadó szavai, miközben visszaült a kanapéra, és azon kezdte törni a fejét, hogyan jussanak ki.

Az ajtó nyilvánvalóan nem fog kinyílni, és a helyiségben található ablak sem nyújthat megoldást, mert olyan kicsi, hogy egy gyerek sem férne át rajta, futottak át az agyán a gondolatok.

Lisbon néhány pillanatig figyelte Jane-t, majd helyet foglalt mellette a kanapén. Percekig csak ültek egymás mellett a saját gondolataikba mélyedve, majd Jane szólalt meg először.

„Az én hibám, hogy itt vagyunk, és bármit megtennék, hogy kijussunk innen." Felállt és idegesen járkálni kezdett.

Most Lisbon volt az, aki enyhíteni próbált a feszült helyzeten, ezért odament a tanácsadóhoz, és kezét a vállára téve megállásra kényszerítette. Belenézett a kék szemekbe, mely más volt, mint általában, és akkor vette észre, hogy Jane-ről ismét lehullott az álarc.

„Csak imádkozhatunk, hogy valami csoda történjen." Mondta Lisbon nyugodt hangon, és Jane arcán egy aprócska mosoly suhant át a szavak hallatán.

Csak nézték egymást, és mindketten tudták, hogy Lisbon-nak igaza van, csak egy csoda mentheti meg őket. A tanácsadó felemelte a kezét, és ujjaival gyengéden megérintette Lisbon arcát.

Szokatlanul meghitt pillanat volt ez számukra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Megérkezett az újabb rész! Élvezzétek! És ne felejtsetek el véleményt írni!**

* * *

><p>„Itt az ideje, hogy eláruld, milyen rémálmok gyötörnek." Szólalt meg Jane, miközben végigsimított a zöld szemű ügynök arcán.<p>

Lisbon enyhén megborzongott, és tett egy lépést hátra. Érezte, hogy a bőre elpirul. De nem attól, hogy Jane az álmairól kérdezte, hanem mert furcsa volt számára az érintés, túl intim a barátságukhoz képest.

„Nincsenek rémálmaim." Hazudta könnyedén.

A tanácsadó elmosolyodott.

„Ugyan már! Tudod, hogy nem érdemes eltitkolnod előlem." Tekintetét le sem vette Lisbon-ról. „És amúgy is nagyon rosszul hazudsz."

Az ügynök még ennyi idő után is meglepődött, hogy milyen könnyen olvasott benne.

„Beismerem, igazad van, de nem szeretnék erről beszélni." Zárta le a témát.

„Hát jó!" Vonta meg a vállát Jane.

Néhány másodperc múlva Lisbon teljesen más irányba terelte a beszélgetést.

„Megbocsáthatnál végre magadnak." Mondta szinte suttogva, és mindketten tudták, hogy Jane családjára gondol.

A tanácsadó arca hirtelen komoly lett, fájdalom és bűntudat egyszerre tükröződött a szemében. A levegő megtelt csenddel és feszültséggel. Lisbon zavartan megigazította a haját, és arra gondolt, hogy talán mégsem kellett volna felhoznia ezt a témát, mikor Jane halkan megszólalt.

„Nem tudok." Visszaült a kanapéra, arcát a kezébe temette, és csak percekkel később nézett fel újra. „De te viszont megtehetnéd."

Lisbon értetlenül nézett rá.

„Micsodát?"

„Ne okold magad, hogy nem tudtad megvédeni a testvéreidet az apádtól." Válaszolta Jane.

A barna ügynök nagyon meglepődött a szavak hallatán, de nem szólt semmit. Nem szeretett ezekről a dolgokról beszélni. Túl régen történtek, de a fájdalom, a harag, a szégyen és a bűntudat, amit akkor érzett, még most sem múlt el. Gyorsan elfordult, mikor könnyes lett a szeme az emlékektől, és teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban. Még azt sem vette észre, hogy Jane megállt előtte, csak a hangjára kapta fel a fejét.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te mindent megtettél, amit csak lehetett."

Néhány centire álltak egymástól, tekintetük összefonódott, és mint egy varázsütésre, mindkettőjükről egyszerre hullott le az álarc, mely elfedett minden szomorúságot, fájdalmat és szenvedést, melyet átéltek. Ekkor Jane gondolkodás nélkül közelebb húzta magához az ügynököt és megcsókolta. A csók egyszerre volt gyengéd és szenvedélyes, kétségbeesett és mindent elsöprő. Abban a pillanatban, mikor ajkuk összeért, hirtelen eltűnt a félelem a bomba miatt, és eltűnt a fájdalmas múlt. Csak két sebzett lélek voltak, akik egymásból merítettek erőt, hogy túléljék a mindennapokat, és a velük történt szörnyűségek után is folytatni tudják az életüket.

„Mit keresnek maguk itt?"

Egy éles hang törte meg a csendet, melynek hatására úgy ugrottak szét, mintha valami tiltott dolgon kapták volna rajta őket. Levegő után kapkodva, zavartan néztek az ajtóban álló férfira.

„Mi történt?" Kérdezte Lisbon, mikor visszanyerte a nyugalmát, és összeszedte a gondolatait. „A bomba nem robbant fel?"

„Egy órával ezelőtt hatástalanították, és már mindenkit visszaengedtek az épületbe." Felelte a férfi, miközben még mindig értetlenül bámult rájuk.

Hirtelen egymásra pillantottak, és meglepődve vették tudomásul, hogy mennyire elvesztették az időérzéküket.

„Köszönjük, hogy kiszabadított." Szólalt meg újra az ügynök, majd Jane-nel a nyomában elhagyta a raktárszobát.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tudom, hogy ez most rövid fejezet lett, de ígérem, hogy a következő hosszú lesz.**

**Írj véleményt, mert az erőt ad, mikor nem megy az írás.**

* * *

><p>Miután Lisbon órák óta álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában, úgy döntött, hogy iszik egy kis langyos tejet, hátha attól elálmosodik. Kislánykorában az édesanyja mindig vitt neki egy pohárral, mikor nem tudott aludni. Lassan lement a lépcsőn a konyha irányába, és közben elmosolyodott az emlék hatására.<p>

Ahogy kinyitotta a hűtőszekrényt, és kitöltötte a tejet egy piros bögrébe, gondolatait az aznapi események foglalták le. És tudta, hogy emiatt nem jött álom a szemére. Pontosabban a csók, egy bizonyos szőke tanácsadó csókja nem hagyta aludni.

Kinyitotta a mikró ajtaját, betette a bögrét, majd beállította az időzítőt. Még most is, mint korábban, csak a feszült helyzetnek tulajdonította a csókot. De hiába is próbálta tagadni, a váratlan intimitás teljesen összezavarta.

Hirtelen egy kopogás szakította félbe a gondolatmenetét. Sietve felkapta a komódról a kulcsát, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy ki lehet az ilyen későn. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, egy ismerős kék szempárral találta szemben magát.

„Szia, Lisbon!"

„Mit keresel itt ilyen későn?" A barna ügynök meglepetten csak ennyit kérdezett, miközben a konyha felől hallotta a mikró jól ismert csengését.

„Arra gondoltam, hogy mesélhetnél a rémálmodról." Nézett rá Jane. „Hiszen amúgy sem aludtál."

„Fogalmam sincs, honnan tudod, hogy nem aludtam." Válaszolta Lisbon, még mindig az ajtóban állva. „De most nem a rémálmok miatt."

A tanácsadó arcán kíváncsi mosoly terült el. „Akkor mi nem hagy aludni?"

„Menj el, Jane!" Emelte fel a hangját Lisbon, majd csendesebben hozzátette. „Kérlek!"

Jane villantott rá még egy mosolyt, majd sarkon fordult és elment. Az ügynök sóhajtva zárta be az ajtót, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy Jane nem látta a fejében az álmatlansága valódi okát.

Gyors léptekkel bement a konyhába, majd kivette a mikróból a bögrét, és fellépcsőzött a szobájába. Miután megitta a tejet, még negyed órán keresztül forgolódott, majd elaludt.

* * *

><p>Másnap reggel Lisbon az ágyában fordulva arra eszmélt, hogy valaminek nekiütődött a keze. Ijedten nyitotta ki a szemét, és tátva maradt a szája a látványtól. Patrick Jane feküdt mellette a szokásos háromrészes öltönyében, és láthatóan aludt. Az ügynök első gondolata az volt, hogy most azonnal kérdőre vonja, hogyan került oda. De aztán ahogy figyelte Jane-t, meggondolta magát, mert rájött, hogy évek óta talán most először tényleg alszik.<p>

Lassan kibújt az ágyból, és lement a konyhába. Miközben a reggeli kávéját itta, hirtelen belehasított a gondolat, hogy hetek óta ez volt az első éjszakája rémálmok nélkül.


	6. Chapter 6

**Na, végre elkészültem ezzel a résszel is. Egy kicsit cserbenhagyott az ihlet, vagy nem tudom pontosan mi a csoda történt, hogy nem ment az írás. **

* * *

><p>Miközben erőteljesen próbálta elvetni az ötletet, mely szerint azért nem volt rémálma, mert Jane mellette aludt, váratlanul egy halk nesz keltette fel a figyelmét. Elindult a hang irányába, és a szőke tanácsadót találta az ajtó felé sietni.<p>

„Mégis hová mész? Ne hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszod." Állt meg mögötte, és karjait keresztbe fonta a teste előtt.

Jane megfordult egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán, majd hirtelen kirohant a lakásból.

„Jane! Gyere vissza!" Kiabált a férfi után, majd néhány másodperc hiábavaló várakozás után bezárta az ajtót.

* * *

><p>Pár órával később Lisbon az irodájában ült, és néhány aktát tanulmányozott, mikor Van Pelt lépett be az ajtón.<p>

„Rigsby-ék most hozták be a gyanúsítottat."

„Jó, akkor kezdjétek meg a kihallgatást. Nemsokára én is csatlakozom." Nézett fel a papírokból.

De a vörös hajú ügynök nem távozott, ehelyett újra megszólalt. „Főnök, van itt még valami."

„Mi az?" Lisbon hirtelen kíváncsi lett.

„Találtunk egy érdekességet a két bombával kapcsolatban." Kezdett bele Van Pelt, majd nagyobb önbizalommal folytatta. „Mindkét esetben ugyanaz a férfi találta meg a robbanó szerkezetet, és azt is megtudtuk, hogy pár nappal az első bomba megtalálása előtt kapta meg a takarítói állást."

„Ez gyanúsan hangzik." Lépett be Jane.

„Wainwright szigorúan megtiltotta, hogy nyomozást folytassunk, mert az FBI vizsgálja az ügyet." Magyarázta a barna ügynök, miután végighallgatta a beszámolót.

Van Pelt kissé elpirult. „Oké, főnök!"

„De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem nézhetünk utána egy-két dolognak." Lisbon egy biztató mosolyt küldött a fiatalabb ügynök felé. „Szép munka! De vigyázzatok, hogy semmi ne jusson Wainwright fülébe."

A vörös hajú nő megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, majd bólintott egyet, és elhagyta a helyiséget.

„Én is megyek segíteni." Szólt a tanácsadó Van Pelt után, de Lisbon ekkor felugrott a székről, és elállta a kijáratot.

„Nem mehetsz sehova, amíg nem beszéltünk a tegnap éjszakáról." Egy mozdulattal bezárta az ajtót, és magyarázatot várt. „Mégis hogy a fenébe támadt az az ötleted, hogy betörsz hozzám, és az ágyamban alszol?"

Jane tudta, hogy nem úszhatja meg a dolgot, előbb-utóbb színt kell vallania.

„Ugyan már, ne légy ilyen morcos. Hisz te is tudod, hogy semmi sem történt az alváson kívül. Egyébként csak meg akartam nézni, hogy jól vagy -e." Mondta, miközben védekezően felemelte a kezét. „Tudom, hogy milyen minden éjszaka rémálomból ébredni."

Lisbon nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. A férfi utolsó mondata alaposan meglepte. Mielőtt még bármit is reagálhatott volna, újra Jane szólalt meg.

„Kérlek, mondd el, hogy miről szoktál álmodni! Talán, ha megosztod velem, nem fog többé kísérteni." Hangján tisztán érződött az aggodalom.

A zöld szemű ügynök elbizonytalanodott. Nem tudta, hogy jó ötlet-e megosztani bárkivel is a rémálmait, talán még Jane-nel sem. Kétségbeesettnek és sebezhetőnek érezte magát, ha csak a szörnyű képekre gondolt, és nem akarta, hogy így lássák.

Már éppen egy kifogást akart gyártani, mikor belenézett az előtte álló férfi szemeibe, és nem tudta, hogy miért, de akaratlanul is beszélni kezdett.

„Mindig ugyanúgy történik: az egyik percben még papírokat rendezgetek az irodában, a másik percben arra nyitom ki a szemem, hogy a padlón fekszem, mindenem fáj, és a fejem vérzik. Minden erőmet összeszedve felállok, és akkor látom meg, hogy az egész épület olyan, mintha egy kisebb bomba robbant volna. Lassan elindulok, hogy megkeresselek téged és a többieket." Egy pillanatra megállt, és nyelt egy nagyot, mielőtt folytatta. „Cho-n, Rigsby-n, és Van Pelten már nem tudok segíteni."

Nem tudta folytatni, mert az álomképek hatására az egész teste remegni kezdett.

Jane biztatóan megfogta a kezét, és szemeivel próbálta nyugtatni.

„Téged is megtalállak, és szemmel láthatóan nincs komoly sérülésed." Szólalt meg ismét néhány pillanat múlva. „Már épp egymást támogatva elindulunk, hogy kijussunk az épületből, mikor megjelenik egy álarcos férfi. Azt mondja, hogy ő Red John, és hogy ez az egész az ő műve. És mivel mi nem haltunk meg a robbanásban, így saját kezébe veszi a dolgokat. Majd hirtelen mögéd kerül, és elvágja a torkodat. Ekkor a saját sikoltásomra ébredek."

Mire a végére ért, már nem tudta visszafojtani a könnyeit. Érezte, ahogy végigfolytak az arcán, miközben a remegés nem akart elmúlni.

Jane szíve összeszorult a látványtól, és mielőtt gondolkodott volna, átölelte a barna hajú ügynököt.

Egyikőjük sem tudta pontosan, hogy meddig álltak ott egymásba kapaszkodva. Mintha az idő megállt volna, és külvilág zaját felváltotta a szívük dobogásának hangja.

Lisbon volt az, aki megtörte a pillanatot. Elhúzódott, és kezével megtörölte az arcát. Sikerült annyira megnyugodnia, hogy úrrá legyen a teste remegésén. Kissé zavarban érezte magát az egész helyzet miatt.

„Ez csak egy álom. Nem lenne szabad hagynom, hogy ilyen hatással legyen rám, hiszen zsaru vagyok, semmitől sem félek." Magyarázta halkan, mintha ezzel saját magát akarná meggyőzni.

„Egy ilyen szörnyű álom bárkire ugyanilyen hatással lenne. Nem kell szégyellned az érzéseidet." Nézett rá a tanácsadó.

A nő kicsit elpirult, és szerette volna, ha Jane magára hagyja, ezért félreállt az ajtóból.

„Jó lenne, ha megnéznéd, hogy hol tartanak Cho-ék a kihallgatásban." Tért át egy másik témára, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette az előző beszélgetést.

Jane megértette a célzást, de mielőtt kilépett az ajtón, még visszafordult.

„Ha szeretnéd, ma is átmehetek, és újra elijeszthetem a rémálmodat." Mosolyodott el.

Lisbon meglepődött, hisz azt egy szóval sem említette, hogy az előző éjszaka nem volt rémálma. De minden jel szerint Jane erre magától is rájött.

„Felejtsd el!" Intett egyet, melyből a férfi levonta a következtetést, hogy jobb, ha most azonnal távozik.


	7. Chapter 7

**Csak olvasd el, és hagyj egy kommentet. Ezzel boldoggá teszel! Köszi!**

* * *

><p>Ez volt a harmadik este azóta, hogy egy bizonyos szőke tanácsadó Lisbon ágyában töltötte az éjszakát. És az irodában történt beszélgetés óta, mikor a nő elmesélte a rémálmát, egyikőjük sem hozta fel újra a témát, ahogy az alagsorban elcsattant csókról sem beszéltek soha. Mintha kimondatlan megállapodás lett volna ez köztük.<p>

Aznap este Lisbon bevackolta magát a tv elé, és testét átjárta a félelem, mert tudta, hogy mint ahogy az előző két éjjel is történt, ma sem fogja megúszni rémálom nélkül. Már épp azt tervezte, hogy inkább reggelig fent marad, csak hogy ne kelljen ismét látnia a szörnyű álomképeket, mikor halk kopogást hallott. Az ajtóhoz sietett és kinyitotta, majd félreállt, hogy beengedje a váratlan látogatót.

Jane belépett, és ahogy egymás szemébe néztek, mindketten tudták, hogy miért volt ott. Csak rájuk kellett nézni, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyikőjük sem aludt egy percet sem az előző két éjszaka.

Lisbon elindult a hálószoba felé vezető lépcsőhöz, majd megfordult, és intett a férfi irányába, mintha ezzel engedélyt adott volna, hogy kövesse. És Jane-nek nem kellett több, pillanatok múlva már a nő mögött lépcsőzött felfelé.

A hálószobába érve elfoglalták a saját oldalukat az ágyban anélkül, hogy véletlenül is megérintették volna egymást. Majd magukra húzták a takarót, és perceken belül elaludtak.

* * *

><p>Ez napról-napra ismétlődött. Jane minden este eljött, és minden reggel korán távozott. Olyan volt, mint valami titkos viszony, azzal a különbséggel, hogy sosem történt semmi köztük, csak aludtak. De egy hét után, egy napfényes szombat reggel minden megváltozott.<p>

Lisbon arra ébredt, hogy finom illatok jöttek a konyha felől. Sietősen felkelt, és leszaladt a lépcsőn. Meglepődött, hogy Jane a konyhájában tevékenykedett.

„Arra gondoltam, hogy készítek egy kis reggelit." Nézett a kócos hajú nőre.

„Ez kedves." Mosolyodott el Lisbon, majd helyet foglalt.

Kezébe vette az elé rakott bundás kenyeret és beleharapott. Miután lenyelte az első falatot, tudta, hogy beszélniük kell erről az egész furcsa helyzetről.

„Tegnap véletlenül a fülembe jutott, hogy rólunk pletykálnak." Kezdett bele. „Valaki meglátta

az autódat a lakás előtt, és azt hiszik, hogy szeretők vagyunk."

„Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem így van. És amúgy sem számít, hogy mit mondanak mások." Ült le Jane vele szemben.

A nő elhúzta a száját. „De én utálok pletykák célpontjává válni."

„Akkor mit javasolsz, mit tegyünk?" Nézett kíváncsian a tanácsadó.

Lisbon nem szólt. Nem tudta mit mondjon, csak abban volt biztos, hogy mióta Jane mellette aludt, egyszer sem volt rémálma.

Miután a nő csak a fejét rázta, Jane szólalt meg, szinte kimondta Lisbon gondolatait.

„Mióta itt alszom, egyikőnknek sincsenek rémálmai."

Lisbon szeme elkerekedett a hallottaktól. Hisz Jane még egyszer sem mondta, hogy az ő rémálmai is elmúltak. Persze azt a nő is észrevette, hogy a tanácsadó alszik éjszakánként, de azt nem tudta, hogy a rémálmok nem kísértették.

De akármennyire is kényelmes volt ez a helyzet, Lisbon-t megrémítette, hogy ennyire függ valakitől. Mert könnyű megszokni a jót, de ha egyszer elmúlnak a rémálmai, és Jane többet nem alszik ott, akkor az sokkal rosszabb lesz, mint bármilyen szörnyű álomkép.

Összeszedte minden bátorságát, mielőtt kimondta a súlyos szavakat.

„Be kell ezt fejeznünk."

A szőke tanácsadó lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot, és csak bámulta Lisbon-t. Szinte sokként hatottak rá a nő szavai.

„Mégis miért? Kinek ártunk ezzel?" Kérdezte Jane, de ahogy kimondta a szavakat máris tudta a választ.

Mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, és akkor értette meg igazán, hogy Lisbon a pletykákat csak kifogásként használta. Csak kellet egy ok, ami véget vet ennek, mielőtt még többet ártanak egymásnak és önmaguknak.

Lassan felállt a székről, és halkan megszólalt.

„Ma este már nem jövök. Találkozunk hétfőn az irodában."

Érezte, hogy könnyes lett a szeme, miközben az ajtóhoz sietett, és kilépett a lakásból.

Lisbon nem mozdult a helyéről, míg a férfi elment. Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, de azt nem hitte, hogy a fájdalom szinte lebénítja majd. Néhány pillanatig észre sem vette, hogy könnyei szélsebesen hullanak a tányérjára.

Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig ült ott a semmibe bámulva. Mikor egy kicsit sikerült erőt vennie magán, felállt a székről, felment a hálószobába és lefeküdt. Ahogy elhelyezkedett az ágyon, megérezte Jane illatát. Szíve még jobban összeszorult, és üvölteni tudott volna. De ehelyett csak magához ölelte a kispárnát, amelyen nemrég a férfi aludt, és álomba sírta magát.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nem találok szavakat arra, hogy milyen csodálatos volt az évadzáró. Új erőt merítettem belőle, és talán az ihlet is visszatért hozzám. Tehát itt egy újabb fejezet.**

* * *

><p>Napok teltek el azóta, hogy Jane elhagyta Lisbon lakását. Mindketten próbáltak visszatérni a megszokott munkakapcsolathoz, és úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Folytatták a szokásos civakodásaikat, bár érezték, hogy ez már nem ugyanaz, valami visszafordíthatatlanul megváltozott közöttük. És csak reménykedtek benne, hogy mindez a többiek számára fel sem tűnt.<p>

Az őket kísértő rémálmok pedig mindkettőjük éjszakáiba újra visszatértek.

Egy pénteki nap volt, mely a jelenlegi helyzetbe változást hozott. Ekkor történt ugyanis, hogy Lisbon dühösen berontott Jane-hez a tetőtéri helyiségbe.

„Már megint megszegted a szabályokat! Mikor érted meg végre, hogy nem hipnotizálhatod a gyanúsítottakat?" Kiáltott, miközben szemei szinte villámokat szórtak.

A férfi csak állt ott kifelé bámulva az ablakon, meg sem fordulva Lisbon szavai hallatán.

„Hajlandó lennél legalább rám figyelni?" Szólt újra az ügynök.

Jane lassan megfordult, tekintete a nőre szegeződött.

„Tudom, hogy mérges vagy, de nem ez a haragod valódi oka." Mondta nyugodt hangon.

„Mégis miről beszélsz?" Kérdezte Lisbon érdeklődve.

„Arról, hogy dühös vagy magadra, mert már nem tudod önmagad előtt tagadni, hogy minden éjjel hiányzom neked, és ugyanezért vagy dühös rám is." Magyarázta a szőke tanácsadó, miközben egyre közelebb lépett Lisbon-hoz.

„Bolond vagy!" Intett egyet a nő, majd mint aki menekülni akar, a kijárat felé indult.

Ekkor Jane hirtelen megfogta a kezét, és nem hagyta, hogy elhagyja a helyiséget. Belenézett a zöld szempárba, és halkan beszélni kezdett.

„Te hiányzol nekem minden éjjel."

Lisbon sosem gondolta, hogy valaha ezeket a szavakat fogja hallani a férfi szájából. Néhány pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott, csak megdöbbenve állt egy helyben. Majd megpróbálta kiszabadítani a kezét, hogy elfusson, mielőtt átlépik a határt. De a szőke tanácsadó nem engedte el, hanem magához húzta, és gyengéden átölelte.

Az ügynök szemét könnyek öntötték el, ahogy megérezte a férfi illatát. Minden éjszaka csak nézte az ágyban az üres helyet maga mellett, és elképzelte, hogy Jane újra ott fekszik mellette. Csak így tudott esténként elaludni, és visszaaludni is, miután a szörnyű rémálmok felébresztették.

Már nem tiltakozott, már nem akart elmenekülni, és már tagadni sem tudta, hogy Jane-nek igaza volt. Csak becsukta a szemét és élvezte a pillanatot, ahogy álltak ott egymást átölelve, egymásba kapaszkodva, mintha ezen múlna az életük. De egy kis idő múlva mégis ő volt az, aki megtörte a varázslatot azzal, hogy kibontakozott az ölelésből. Nem tudta mióta álltak ott egymás karjaiban, de félt, hogy túlságosan is elvesztették az időérzéküket.

„Mennem kell." Mondta egész halkan.

Ahogy újra egymás szemébe néztek, mindketten érezték, hogy végleg átlépték a határt, már nincs visszaút.

„Még beszélünk." Szólalt meg Jane, miközben egy pillanatra gyengéden megszorította a nő kezét, majd nézte ahogy hátat fordít, és kisétál az ajtón.

* * *

><p>Lisbon felállt a kanapéról, és a konyhába indult egy kis üdítőért. Már órák óta dolgozott, muszáj volt hazahoznia néhány dokumentumot, mert mostanában elmaradt a papírmunkával. Ahogy elhaladt az óra mellett, meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy milyen késő van. Úgy beletemetkezett a munkába, hogy észre sem vette, már besötétedett.<p>

Kinyitotta a hűtőt, kivett egy üveg limonádét, és az először kezébe akadó pohárba töltött egy keveset. Miközben élvezte az üdítő ízét, gondolatai a padláson történtekre tévedtek. Még most is zavartan idézte fel Jane vallomását. Újra és újra lejátszotta magában a beszélgetést, hogy elhiggye, valóban megtörtént ez az egész. Hogy a szőke tanácsadó megnyílt előtte, és felfedte az érzéseit. Félt attól, hogy ezek után merre tartanak. Most hogy átléptek egy képzeletbeli határt, hogyan fogják kezelni a köztük lévő kapcsolatot.

Összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta a kopogtatást az ajtón. Nem találgatott, hogy ki lehet az, mert legbelül sejtette. Letette a poharat a pultra, majd remegő lábbakkal a hang irányába indult, és már a kezei is remegtek, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót. Sejtése beigazolódott, mikor meglátta a szőke hajkoronát. Kérés nélkül félreállt az ajtóból, hogy a férfi beléphessen.

„Úgy látom, még nem aludtál." Nézett körül Jane.

„Még át kellett néznem néhány iratot." Hangzott a nő válasza, miközben összeszedte a szanaszét heverő papírokat, majd a komódra helyezte.

„Túl sokat dolgozol." Vetette oda a tanácsadó, mely mondat hatására Lisbon csak húzott egyet a vállán.

„Kérsz teát?" Terelte el a témát.

„Köszönöm, de most nem." Legyintett egyet Jane, majd egy sóhaj után újra megszólalt. „Én is ugyanúgy félek, ahogy te."

Lisbon meglepődve nézett rá.

„Mitől?"

„Attól, amit érzek." Felelte a tanácsadó, majd hirtelen közelebb lépett hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

„Hadd maradjak ma éjszaka! Kérlek!" Suttogta, miután ajkuk elvált egymástól.

A barna hajú ügynök érezte, hogy a szíve a torkában dobog, miközben homlokuk összeért.

„Rendben." Szólalt meg kissé bizonytalanul, és csak remélte, hogy nem fogja megbánni.


	9. Chapter 9

**Itt a legfrissebb fejezet, és csak egyszer olvastam át, mielőtt beküldöm. Ezért nézzétek el a hibákat. Úgy tervezem, hogy ezután már csak egy befejező fejezet lesz. Ha elolvastad, nyilváníts véleményt!**

* * *

><p>Lisbon egy ismerős illatra ébredt, de ki sem kellett nyitnia szemét, hogy tudja mi is az. Vagyis inkább ki. Mégis megtette, és lassan ránézett a mellette fekvő alakra. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy ez igaz. Patrick Jane itt fekszik az ágyában, ruha nélkül, egy vékony takaróba burkolózva. Lassan megmozdította a kezét, és gyengéden megérintette a férfi haját, hogy meggyőződjön róla, valóban nem álmodik.<p>

Ekkor Jane hirtelen megszólalt. „Jó reggelt, szépségem!"

A nő elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta az álmos kék szempárt.

„Jó reggelt!"

Alighogy kimondta a szavakat, máris érezte Jane kezét az arcán, majd egyre lejjebb csúszott, felfedezve teste minden egyes porcikáját. Mozdulni akart, hogy jelezze, készülődniük kell, ha nem akarnak elkésni, de nem tudott. A szenvedély újra hatalmába kerítette. Ugyanaz az őrült szenvedély, mely az éjjel alig hagyta pihenni őket.

* * *

><p>Kicsit ideges volt, ahogy kilépett a liftből, és az irodája felé tartott. Egész úton idefelé az járt a fejében, hogy beszélniük kell arról, ami történt. Merthogy erre már nem volt idő reggel. Így is épp idejében ért be ahhoz, nehogy elkéssen. Jane tíz perccel korábban indult, mint ő, hogy ne lássák együtt őket. Legalább addig maradjon minden titokban, amíg nem tisztázták a dolgokat.<p>

A csapat tagjai mind a helyükön ültek, ahogy elhaladt mellettük. Fél szemmel még Jane-t is látta, ahogy a kanapén feküdt mozdulatlanul. Valószínűleg aludt, vagy csak úgy tett, ezt biztosan senki sem tudta.

Cho hangját hallotta meg a háta mögül, mielőtt belépett az irodába.

„Főnök! Beszélnünk kell!" A többi információt már sokkal halkabban mondta. „A bombás ügyről van szó."

Mikor Lisbon az iroda ajtaját akarta bezárni maguk mögött, csak akkor vette észre, hogy Jane is a helyiségben tartózkodik. De hogy hallotta meg a kanapéról Cho halk szavait, hogy ért oda olyan gyorsan, vagy mikor lépett be az ajtón, ez mind örök rejtély maradt a nő számára.

Lisbon helyet foglalt az íróasztalnál a székében, Cho vele szemben, Jane pedig a kanapén.

„A férfit, aki megtalálta mindkét bombát, Peter Foyle -nak hívják. Mivel Rigsby-nek ismerős volt a vezetékneve, így jobban utánanéztünk. Kiderült, hogy a fia, Jason Foyle itt dolgozott, de két hónapja kirúgták egy csúnya balhé miatt." Ismertette a tényeket Cho.

Jane magabiztosan közbevágott. „Akkor ez valami bosszú lesz."

A nő küldött egy rosszalló pillantást felé, majd újra Cho-ra nézett, hogy folytassa.

„Épp most hallottuk, hogy az FBI már letartóztatta, mert kiderült, hogy valóban ő, vagyis Peter Foyle helyezte a két bombát az épületbe. A fiának a volt főnökén akart bosszút állni, de rossz időpontot választott, mert az illető egyik bomba elhelyezésekor sem tartózkodott itt. Mikor Peter ezt megtudta, mégsem robbantott. Az FBI-osoknak sikerült kiszedniük belőle, hogy már készült a harmadik alkalomra." Fejezte be a mondandóját Cho.

„Még szerencse, hogy arra már nem kerül sor." Sóhajtott a nő, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy mit éltek át a múltkor az alagsorban, majd elismerően Cho-ra mosolygott. „Jó munkát végeztetek! Még szerencse, hogy az FBI is kivételesen gyors volt, és időben elkapták."

Cho bólintott egyet, majd felállt a székből, és elhagyta az irodát.

„Ezek szerint nem Red John volt." Jegyezte meg Jane miután kettesben maradtak, és a nő nem tudta eldönteni, hogy megkönnyebbülést vagy csalódást hallott a hangjában.

„Ez jó, nem?" Érdeklődött óvatosan az ügynök.

„De." Hangzott a férfi rövid válasza, majd felállt a kanapéról, Lisbon mellé lépett, és halkan így szólt. „De az még jobb, amit az éjszaka csináltunk."

A nő elpirult Jane szavaitól, és pimasz vigyorától.

„Ne légy zavarban, szépségem!" Suttogott tovább a tanácsadó, majd még közelebb hajolt, mintha egy csókra készülne, de Lisbon eltolta magától, még mielőtt bármi is történt volna.

„Ne itt!" Szólt határozottan.

A férfi egy lépést tett hátra, majd egy újabb vigyor kíséretében elindult az ajtó felé, és onnan fordult vissza.

„Tíz perc múlva találkozunk a padlásszobámban."

Lisbon utána hajított egy ceruzát, majd ő is elmosolyodott.

* * *

><p>A nő megállt egy pillanatra, mielőtt belépett volna a tetőtéri szobába. Eszébe jutott, hogy milyen messzire jutottak azóta, hogy Jane-nel beragadtak az alagsori helyiségbe. A kapcsolatuk már teljesen más irányba tartott, és ez egy kicsit megrémisztette. Tartott attól, hogy mi lesz ha felbukkan Red John. Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a negatív gondolatokat, majd bekopogott.<p>

„Gyere be!" Hallotta a férfi hangját.

Amint belépett egyből látta, hogy Jane az ágyon ült, és a karikagyűrűjét bámulta, ettől a félelmei újra kezdtek előjönni.

„Arra gondoltam, hogy ideje lenne ezt eltenni abba a dobozba, amelybe a többi emléket őrzöm." Szólalt meg ismét a férfi, miközben babrálni kezdte a gyűrűt. „Főleg azután, ami köztünk történt."

Ránézett Lisbon-ra, majd felállt az ágyról, és egész közel lépett hozzá. Kezeivel lassan közrefogta a nő arcát, majd egy gyengéd csókot nyomott az ajkára.

„Ha kéred, akkor leveszem." Suttogta a csók után.

Lisbon csak pislogott a megdöbbenéstől, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon. Nem érezte úgy, hogy egy éjszaka után joga lenne ezt kérni, bár ha jobban belegondolt, azt sem akarta, hogy miközben Jane vele tölti majd az éjszakákat, még mindig az elhunyt feleségére emlékeztető gyűrűt viselje.

„Nem hiszem, hogy egy éjszaka után kérhetek ilyet." Vallotta be őszintén.

A férfi simogatni kezdte az arcát, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett.

„De én még végtelen számú éjszakát szeretnék veled tölteni." Közölte mosolyogva, majd egy újabb csókkal nyomatékosította szándékát.

A barna ügynök fejében visszhangzottak Jane szavai, és miközben egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel válaszolt a csókra, félelmei a férfi közelsége és érintése hatására kezdtek szerte foszlani. Pár perc múlva, mikor már egyikőjük sem kapott levegőt, lassan szétváltak.

„Komolyan gondoltad, amit mondtál?" Kérdezte Lisbon kissé félszegen.

„A legkomolyabban." Hallotta a választ, és mikor egész mélyen belenézett a kék szempárba, látta, hogy a férfi igazat mond.

„És mi lesz Red John-nal?" Jött az újabb kérdés.

Jane sóhajtott egyet, mintha tudta volna, hogy ez téma is elő fog jönni, majd megfogta a nő mindkét kezét és megszólalt.

„Mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy téged ne tudjon bántani, még ha az életembe kerül is."

Egy kis ideig némán bámulták egymást a férfi kijelentése után, majd Jane volt az, aki újra megszólalt.

„Te vagy számomra a legfontosabb, és erre csak akkor döbbentem rá, mikor az alagsorban majdnem meghaltunk."

„Jane!" Lisbon csak ennyit tudott mondani, mielőtt a férfi karjaiba vetette magát.

Olyan szorosan ölelték egymást, mintha attól féltek volna, hogy vége lesz a világnak, ha elengedik a másikat.

„Szeretlek!" Suttogta a nő.

„Én is szeretlek, szépségem!" Jött a gyors válasz.

Lisbon arcán egy könnycsepp gördült le, és nem látta, hogy a tanácsadó is a könnyeivel küszködik. Végtelennek tűnő percek után bontakoztak ki az ölelésből, majd egymás kezét el sem engedve álltak tovább, miközben Lisbon a férfi karikagyűrűjét kezdte bámulni.

„Nem kell levenned, ha még nem állsz készen." Szólalt meg.

Jane elmosolyodott, miközben szemeit le sem vette az ügynökről.

„Csodálatos nő vagy!"

Lassú mozdulattal megsimogatta a nő arcát, majd egy vágytól égő csókkal zárta le az ajkait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Végre ez is eljött, az utolsó fejezetet is megírtam. Bár örülök neki, hogy sikerült befejeznem, de egyben szomorúvá is tesz, hogy véget ért, hisz ez az első Mentalista történetem.**

**Szeretném mindenkinek megköszönni, aki elolvasta, és véleményt nyilvánított.**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Nem az enyém, és sajnos soha nem is lesz.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon madárcsicsergésre ébredt, mely a nyitott ablakon át a friss levegő illatával együtt kúszott be a szobába. Szemeit csak félig kinyitva, a mellette lévő helyet tapogatta. Csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy az ágy másik fele üres. Lassan felkelt, és megigazította magán az inget, mely kicsit nagy volt ugyan rá, de ez nem számított. Mindig is imádott Jane ingeiben aludni, mert a ruhadarab még sokáig őrizte a férfi illatát. Kilépett a szobából, és egyből rájött, hogy Jane hol tartózkodott, hisz az egész házat belengte a fokhagymás pirítós jellegzetes szaga. Óvatosan lépkedett lefelé a lépcsőn, és úgy surrant be a konyhába, hogy a férfi észre sem vette a jelenlétét. De pont az volt a célja, hogy észrevétlen maradjon Csak gyönyörködni akart egy kicsit a látványban, amit a szőke tanácsadó félmeztelen teste nyújtott. És ahogy elmélyülten figyelte a mozdulatait, eszébe jutottak a két héttel azelőtt történtek.<p>

Az a nap, melyre oly régóta vártak, végre ott és akkor eljött. És az nem volt más, mint Red John halálának napja. Egy véletlen folytán akadtak a gyilkos nyomára, és egy váratlan pillanatban rajta is ütöttek. A tűzharc, ami akkor kialakult, csodával határos módon csak Red John életébe került, mindenki más kisebb horzsolásokkal megúszta. A nő még most is látta maga előtt Jane arcát, mely abban a pillanatban meghatározhatatlan érzelmeket tükrözött. Egy kicsit meg is ijedt, hogy mi lesz ezután, de később kiderült, hogy félelmei alaptalanok voltak. A szőke tanácsadó nem tett semmi szokatlant, csak aznap éjszaka még szorosabban és szenvedélyesebben ölelte Lisbon-t.

„Jó reggelt, szépségem! Mikor jöttél le?" A hangra összerezzent, és csak akkor vette észre, hogy a férfi előtte állt.

„Nemrég." Válaszolta még mindig kissé elgondolkodva.

Jane még közelebb lépett hozzá, és a konyhapulthoz szorította, esélyt sem hagyva, hogy a nő esetleg elfusson.

„Éhes vagy?" Szólalt meg újra a férfi, majd egy puha csókot nyomott az ügynök arcára, és szájával felfedezőútra indult a nyaka irányába.

„Nem is tudom." Suttogta Lisbon, miközben a vágy átjárta a testét.

Jane keze az ing alá tévedt, és lassan simogatni kezdte a bársonyos bőrt. Ekkor a nő hirtelen megrándult, ahogy megérezte a hideg fémet.

„Mi a baj?" Bámult rá ijedten a tanácsadó, majd mikor Lisbon a keze irányába nézett, hirtelen rájött, hogy mi zavarta a nőt.

Red John már két hete meghalt, és ők két hónapja együtt voltak, de a karikagyűrű még mindig az ujján volt. Nem is tudta pontosan, hogy miért nem vette még le.

„Gyere, elviszlek valahova!" Megfogta a zöld szemű ügynök kezét, majd a lépcső felé vezette. „De először öltözzünk fel!"

* * *

><p>A nő csodálkozva nézett körül, ahogy megálltak a temető mellett, és kiszálltak az autóból. Tudta, hogy Jane családja oda volt eltemetve, de a férfi még sosem hozta őt el. Gyomra kissé görcsbe rándult, ahogy végighaladtak a sírok között, majd hirtelen megálltak. Szemeivel elolvasta a két táblát, melyen Jane elhunyt felesége és lánya neve állt. Majd kíváncsi tekintettel nézett a szőke tanácsadóra, aki lehajolt, és elhelyezte a két sír közzé az útközben vett virágcsokrot.<p>

„Soha nem fogom elfelejteni a feleségemet és a lányomat, és mindig is az életem egy része maradnak." Szólalt meg Jane, majd lehúzta a gyűrűt az ujjáról, és a mellénye zsebébe tette. „De itt az ideje, hogy továbblépjek. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők is ezt akarnák."

Lisbon csak állt ott csendesen, hallgatva a tanácsadó szavait, miközben tekintete a két sírkő között vándorolt.

„Nézz rám, szépségem!" Hallotta a férfi hangját, majd érezte, ahogy az állához érve gyengéden arra kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen. „Én veled szeretném ezt a lépést megtenni, mert te vagy az a nő, akivel új életet akarok kezdeni."

Percekig csak nézték egymást, miközben a Jane az ügynök arcát simogatta. Minden olyan csendes volt, mintha megállt volna az idő, és csak ők ketten lettek volna a világon.

„Ideje lenne elmondanunk a többieknek, hogy együtt vagyunk." Mosolyodott el a férfi.

„Szerinted még nem vették észre?" Gúnyolódott viccesen Lisbon.

„Valószínűleg igen, de ha végre tőlünk is hallanák, azzal hivatalossá válna a kapcsolatunk." Vágta rá Jane, majd halkan hozzátette. „Szeretlek!"

Lisbon elmosolyodott a szavak hallatán, és látta a férfi szemeiben, hogy teljesen őszintén beszélt.

Mióta Red John meghalt, az nő határozottan észrevette a változást Jane viselkedésében. Mintha megkönnyebbült volna, és lelke felszabadult az évek óta cipelt terhek alól. Már tudott teljes szívből nevetni, és egyre jobban megnyílt Lisbon előtt. Ha röviden akarta volna kifejezni, azt mondta volna, hogy a férfi újra élt.

„Én is szeretlek!" Mondta egész halkan, majd hagyta, hogy Jane ott a temetőben, az elhunyt családja sírjánál állva megcsókolja.

Egyikőjük sem gondolta, hogy idáig jutnak. Hogy két bomba, és egy rémálom teljesen megváltoztatja az életüket. De most nem bánták, csak arra vágytak, hogy életük végéig fogják egymás kezét, és boldoggá tegyék a másikat.

**THE END**


End file.
